Niles
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =April 22 |nationality =Nohr |occupation(s)=Retainer of Leo |relatives =Nina (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors (NPC/DLC) |firstseen =Chapter 18: Leo (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 8: Cold Reception (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 17: Black Flames (Fates: Revelation) |class =Outlaw |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takehito Koyasu English Roger Rose (Fates) Michael Sinterniklaas (Heroes, Warriors) }} Niles is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile During his childhood, his father abandoned his mother and she eventually left Niles behind. Eventually, Niles joined a gang of street thieves and they became his family. During his time, he participated in many heists. One of his heists involved breaking into Peri's family mansion to search for a "killer doll". In their supports, he eventually realizes that Peri was the "killer doll" that he was looking for. In his last heist, the gang decided to raid the Nohrian palace, but were almost instantly caught. The gang used Niles as a scapegoat and left him behind to fend for himself. Prince Leo would eventually find Niles, and having nothing to lose, begged the prince to kill him. Leo thought otherwise and instantly made him his retainer. Completely shocked, Niles swore loyalty to him, abandoning his criminal ways. If he achieves an S-Support with a female character, he will have a daughter named Nina. He will also be the father of male Kana if he marries the female Corrin and Shigure if he marries Azura. Niles' eyepatch apparently covers a completely empty eye socket. The skinship quotes with Corrin have him explain that he lost his eye as a child, at the hands of another criminal. Birthright Niles accompanies Leo and Odin to the Woods of the Forlorn to stop the Hoshidan army's advance into the Nohr Kingdom. They are defeated by the Hoshidan forces, but Corrin spares their lives, allowing them to retreat. Later, as the Hoshidan army begins their invasion of Castle Krakenburg, Iago is killed by Leo, and Niles and Odin watch from the shadows as Leo talks to Corrin and allows them to continue their invasion. Niles wonders why Leo did not try to stop the Hoshidan Army. Leo explains that they are the only means to defeat Garon and either way, something big would happen soon. Conquest Leo, worried for Corrin's well being on their quest to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion, sends Niles and Odin to help. After assisting them on their assignment, Leo orders Niles and Odin to continue to help Corrin with their cause until he can join them after he finishes his own tasks for King Garon. Later, when Corrin's army meets up with Leo in Chapter 14, Niles and Odin are happy to see their liege, whose excessive sentimentalism proves to be too uncomfortable for him, prompting him to take his leave and head to the Opera House. Niles later helps Corrin settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Niles first appears at the start of Chapter 17 where he follows Leo with his decision to join Corrin's cause and he and Odin arrive with Peri and Laslow, Xander's retainers. Should Niles achieve an S-Support with the male Corrin, it is noted in their epilogue that they eventually adopt two children to become heirs to the throne. Paralogue After marriage to a female army member, he eventually becomes the father of a young girl named Nina. Like most of the other married members of the army, he sends his daughter to the Deeprealms for her safety. However, his lack of visits turned her into a thief as a means to support herself and to rebel against her father's wishes and somehow escapes her Deeprealm without Niles' notice. One day, hearing of an impending heist of a wealthy Nohrian man, Niles and the army decides to help the man. Immediately, Niles manages to capture one of the thieves who turns out to be Nina, helping a gang who is stealing from the rich to help the poor. Niles admonishes her for joining the thieves, but she manages to escape his grasp and returns to helping out the bandits. After successfully defeating the thieves, Niles talks to his daughter once more, apologizing for leaving her in the Deeprealms by herself as he did it for her safety, but did not realize she would feel abandoned. While he offers to let her go, he makes her join the army in exchange, an offer she initially is against. However, upon seeing Niles and Silas converse with each other, Nina decides to join so that she could fulfill her wicked fantasies. Personality Sadistic, cold and callous, Niles derives pleasure from watching the suffering of others, a fact made plainly evident throughout his supports, where he visibly becomes excited when bearing witness to the pain and discomfort of his conversational partners. These traits of Niles in turn lends to his being an easily agitated individual; through his supports with Arthur, he is observed to, in response to being asked why a wanted criminal like him is permitted to serve a member of royalty, threaten to kill Arthur. Niles' supports with Camilla and Azura explain the origin of his sadism. In his conversations with both women, he reveals that such tendencies arise from a bitter grudge that is deeply rooted to a wretched past, one in which he was in a state of complete destitution, forced to watch as others hedonistically enjoyed lavish lifestyles that they did not deserve. As a means of coping with the overwhelming hatred that he experiences towards such individuals, Niles thus began to develop a morbid enjoyment from watching others suffer. Mingled within this bitterness that Niles bears is a mixture of pain and sadness that all point towards his troubled past; his skinship quotes with Corrin whom he marries see him reveal that he responds very badly to abandonment, and is tormented by severe nightmares that are closely associated with his past as a fugitive. Owing to his background as a thief prior to his servitude to Leo, Niles thus bears innumerable connections with the intricate, chaotic web of the underworld, allowing him to achieve any purpose he puts his mind to with ease. His main uses for it are background researches on people (e.g. Odin) and incidents (the attack of Faceless that left Mozu homeless) so that he may learn more about them in order to know their history and weaknesses in order to protect Leo or to find any object, person or place he needs/desires. Niles' relationship with his daughter shows some paternal instinct, including the need to fix her lewd tendencies in order to be a better parent. Due to the life of thievery that he was thrust into, he admonishes Nina's choice of profession, wanting her to live a more wholesome life rather than choosing to walk down the same path he once did. Out of everyone in the army, he enjoys looking at the moon the most. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 8 - Cold Reception= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 18 - Leo |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Bow - A Staff - B |Item= Silver Bow Shining Bow Recover }} |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |40% |35% |45% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Adventurer |50% |45% |20% |55% |65% |40% |30% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Bow Knight Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | 0 | -1 | +3 | 0 | 0 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Both Genders) *Camilla *Elise *Effie *Charlotte *Peri *Selena *Beruka *Nyx *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports *Leo *Odin *Arthur *Subaki (Revelation only) *Nina *Kana (Male) - If Niles is his father *Shigure - If Niles is his father Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Niles is a standard Thief unit boasting incredibly high Speed and decent Skill and Strength. He also has a good Resistance rate, alleviating some threat from Tome users given that they have a Weapon Triangle advantage over his choice of weapon, Bows. However, he has poor Defense and Luck, making him vulnerable to Physical units. Still, thanks to his high Speed and good Skill, he should be able to dodge most incoming threats with relative ease. In Conquest, he joins early and will be the go to Locktouch unit for many of the early maps until Kaze is recruited. He also later learns Movement +1 giving him more map presence and good for flanking enemy units. He also serves as the only Bow user in that route, barring recruiting Anna through DLC, until promotions begin or the recruitment of his own daughter, giving him more of a niche in that route in terms of having good weapon diversity for the army. He is also the only means of Capturing units in Conquest thanks to his Personal Skill, Kidnap. In this route on Lunatic difficulty, Niles can capture a plethora of enemy units to assist the player, such as "Rallyman" in Chapter 23. Overall in Conquest, Niles fills three separate roles as the primary Bow user, the first lock picker, and only enemy unit capturer, making him an almost indispensable unit. However, in Revelation he is more of a jack-of-all-trades as there are stronger Bow users like Takumi and all three of Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero are recruited several chapters before he is for his lock picker role. Orochi serves more as his alternative capturer as he is better for capturing low defense units while she is more for low resistance units. Additionally, she is recruited several chapters before he is. Upon promotion, Niles can become either an Adventurer or a Bow Knight. As an Adventurer, Niles gains an additional layer of utility as a staff user, and can function passably well with the Shining Bow. Lucky Seven is a helpful ability during chapters where the player is seriously pressed for time, notably Chapter 21, Chapter 25, and Endgame. As a Bow Knight, Niles gains an incredible 9 movement, but he will find little reason to ever use swords due to Boo Camp being the only way to gain weapon experience. The Bow Knight's Shurikenbreaker ability is extremely useful against the numerous Master Ninjas encountered in Chapter 25, and the Adventurer's Pass ability and access to the Rescue Staff can help the player bypass many of the hazards present in the Endgame. Because both of these abilities help alleviate some of the most difficult portions of a Lunatic playthrough, it might be worth it to train Niles as a Bow Knight until he gets access to Shurikenbreaker, then reclass him to an Adventurer. Secondary Class Niles' secondary class is the Dark Mage class. His decent magic growths allows him to function well in this class, although Odin excels far better at a magic class compared to Niles. However, the player should not skip out on most of this set's class skills. From the Dark Mage class, Niles can take advantage of Heartseeker to drop the avoid of units next to him to allow their stronger units to finish them off, especially if the player has trouble hitting them. Malefic Aura increases his damage by two, but only if he is using the Shining Bow or Levin Sword in battle. The Dark Mage's promotions are the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. Niles is better off suited as Bow Knight or Adventurer, but he should still grab skills from both classes before returning to his normal promotions. From the Sorcerer class, Niles can learn Vengeance to help him deal more damage with physical weapons if he loses health. Bowbreaker will allow him to deal with enemy Snipers better if the player needs more bow-killing units. From the Dark Knight class, Niles can learn Seal Magic to sap magic off enemy Onmyojis or other magic using units and Lifetaker to restore health and allow healers to focus on other units instead. Buddy Class Niles can form an A+ Support with Leo, Odin, Arthur and Subaki. Note that his supports with Subaki are only available in Revelation. Leo and Odin pass down Dark Mage as their buddy class, which Niles already has as his secondary, so it is advised to just unlock A level from Niles' side (since Leo and Odin can still get the Outlaw clas from him) and then either form an A+ with Arthur or Subaki instead. *'Arthur' - Arthur offers Niles the Fighter class. Since Niles functions better as a support unit, most of the skills from the Fighter class set will not add much benefit to him. HP +5 may be of some use to help survive more attacks but his low defenses may still be a liability, and Gamble could make him a more offensive unit, though as many of his other skills are support-oriented it may not be incredibly useful. From the Hero class he will gain Sol, which is a good way to keep his HP up given his decent skill. Axebreaker can be another useful skill, as his good skill and high speed combined with the skill means that he will frequently land hits while evading enemy attacks, turning him into a potent unit for countering axe wielders. Berserker adds less utility, although Rally Strength will give him a good way to strengthen other units and allow them to more easily take out enemy units. Axefaire, on the other hand, only benefits him in any axe wielding classes, which he should not remain in for very long due to his low strength and defenses. *'Subaki' - Subaki offers Niles the Sky Knight class. The skills from this set offer a good amount of skills designed for a supporting role. From the Sky Knight, Niles will benefit greatly off Darting Blow as his good speed growths will allow him to double enemy units that have speed stat near him. Camaraderie does not help as it requires Niles to be near a player unit so he can heal himself. The Sky Knight's promotions are the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight classes. From the Falcon Knight, Niles can learn Rally Speed (although it will be his only rally skill apart from Spectrum and Skill) and Warding Blow, which due to his good resistance growths, can allow him to tackle magic units even better. From the Kinshi Knight class, Niles can learn Air Superiority to be a great anti-air unit and Amaterasu to relieve nearby allied units in addition to keeping his D rank in bows. Marriage Options *Corrin: Regardless of his/her gender, Corrin can bestow Niles the secondary class that he or she has access to if Niles has achieved an S-Support with him/her. It's recommended to give Niles a Hoshidan class that he wouldn't be able to achieve otherwise, like the following: Monk, Samurai, Oni Savage, Ninja, Apothecary, etc. *Mozu/Setsuna: Niles can receive the Archer class from Mozu and Setsuna. While the Archer class brings Niles' resistance growth to a risky level, it grants Niles greater growth rates in HP and strength. Even if keeping Niles as an Outlaw is desired, picking up Quick Draw and Bowfaire is recommended, the former for increased damage output that Niles can access fairly quickly, and the latter for increasing his output even more later in the game. Both of these combined can alleviate Niles' issues offensively, as they can give him enough power to kill sturdier units near endgame. Additionally the Kinshi Knight is provided and its perks are listed in Subaki's section above. *Azura: Azura gives Niles the Sky Knight class and its promotions, Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight; the benefits of this class are explained under Subaki's friendship class. *Felicia/Elise: Felicia and Elise give Niles the Troubadour class and its promotions, Strategist and Butler. The Troubadour gives Niles some useful skills to help his support role; Resistance +2 can help him survive more magical attacks, and Gentilhomme allows him to support female units better. The Strategist offers two strong support skills in Rally Resistance and Inspiration, which help Niles protect his teammates more effectively. The Butler gives Niles some useful skills for himself, namely Live to Serve which helps him heal himself if staying in a staff-using class and Tomebreaker which makes him a potent anti-mage unit. *Camilla/Beruka: Camilla and Beruka give Niles the Wyvern Rider class and its promotions, Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight. *Effie: Effie gives Niles the Knight class and its promotions, General and Great Knight. Knight is not an advised class for Niles as it will hurt his very good speed and somewhat dampen his good skill skill growth, although some skills can be useful. From Knight he will learn Defense +2 and Wary Fighter which can help him survive for longer, although Defense +2 is less effective at higher levels and Wary Fighter only works if fighting in a tile with a terrain effect. The General class will bolster his defenses more, although the first skill learned, Wary Fighter, will likely hurt him more than help due to his high speed meaning that he will frequently double attack. Pavise, on the other hand, can be very useful due to his low defenses, and with good skill growth means it will trigger often. The Great Knight makes Niles more offensive through Luna which allows him to counter his low strength by ignoring part of the enemy's defense, and Armored Blow offsets his low defense by allowing him to take less damage when initiating attacks. *Selena: Selena gives Niles the Mercenary class and its promotions, Hero and Bow Knight. Information about the Hero can be found in Arthur's friendship class, while the benefits of the Bow Knight can be found in Niles' base class. *Peri: Peri gives Niles the Cavalier class and its promotions, Paladin and Great Knight. *Oboro: Oboro gives Niles the Spear Fighter class and its promotions, Spear Master and Basara. *Charlotte: Charlotte can give Niles the Fighter class, so it's best to check its pros and cons in Arthur's section. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Cruel to Be Kind :''Nohrian scoundrel who wags his saucy tongue at everyone. One of Leo's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Steel Bow }} Bow |Skill= Killer Bow Chilling Wind }} Bow |Skill= Killer Bow Chilling Wind }} Skills |-|The Land's Bounty= ;Forbidden Tease :Nohrian scoundrel who wags his saucy tongue at everyone. One of Leo's retainers. Hopes to have a night to remember at the harvest festival. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills ''Warriors Base Stats Bow - E |Item = Bronze Bow }} Supports *Frederick *Takumi *Leo *Robin *Caeda *Linde *Owain Quotes ''Fates :Niles/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Niles/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Niles/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Niles - Cruel to be Kind (加虐性癖 kagyaku seiheki lit. Sadist) : Niles continued to support Lord Leo throughout his royal career, handling some of the unsavory tasks a royal must assign. As a result, he wasn't popular- except among Leo's staff. ; Niles and Corrin (Conquest) : After helping restore Hoshido and Nohr, Corrin and Niles traveled the world together. The two were celebrated for their humanitarian work, inspiring songs, folktales, and poems worldwide. ; Niles and Male Corrin (Revelation) : Corrin and Niles ruled over the Kingdom of Valla together, ushering in a new era of peace. Some years later, they adopted two orphaned children and raised them as successors to the throne. ; Niles and Female Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Niles became a leading politician and lawmaker in Valla. He remained close with Lord Leo his entire life. ; Niles and Azura : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Niles and Beruka : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Niles and Camilla : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Niles and Charlotte : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Niles and Effie : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Niles and Elise : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Niles and Elise : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Niles and Felicia : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Niles and Mozu : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Niles and Nyx : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Niles and Oboro : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Niles and Peri : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Niles and Selena : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Niles and Setsuna : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Niles is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Niles is a surname derived from the given name Neil which in turn was derived from the Gaelic name Niall ''and the old Irish word niadh.'' While both translate to champion or warrior, the name Niall can also mean passionate, avid or cloud. Niall is also the family name of the Uí Néill royal family who ruled Ireland during the 6th-10th centuries, the most famous family member being Niall Noígíallach (Niall of the Nine Hostages). It is possible Niles derives his name from this figure, due to his personal skill which allows him to capture units for Corrin's army. It is most likely that Niles' localized name is in fact derived from the Latin word nihil or nil, meaning nothing. This would correspond with his Japanese name, Zero, which hints toward his ignominious past. Trivia *He shares Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Awakening's Lon'qu and Validar, and Shadows of Valentia's Saber. *He shares his English voice actor in ''Fire Emblem Heroes'','' Michael Sinterniklaas, with Takumi and Lucius and Aelfric from ''Three Houses. In Fire Emblem Fates, he, Takumi and Hisame are all voiced by Roger Rose. *Niles is the only male unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Male Corrin. **Niles, along with Rhajat are the first characters to be able to be explicitly in a relationship with another character of the same gender, both cases with Corrin, though not the first characters to display attraction to others of the same gender as them. *Niles placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Niles placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream; he was tied for the spot with Ryoma. **Niles came in 16th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 8,703 votes. *While Niles has no right eye, he fires his arrows with his right hand. This is unusual as the hand used to pull the bow is determinant on which eye is dominant. **However, this could be excused as reusing the default bow animation. **It could also be explained as Niles being cross-dominant, where the left eye aims and the right hand fires. *Niles' official art depicts him wielding a Killer Bow. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Male Characters